gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Sport Car Wishlist
What cars do you want in Gran Turismo Sport? Please note: as Gran Turismo Wiki is not affiliated with Polyphony Digital, there is no guarantee that this wishlist will impact the actual car list of Gran Turismo Sport. Also, '''please do not remove cars you don't want in the game.' This is a page where anyone is welcome to add what they like, no matter how fanciful they are or how unlikely they are to be included in the game, and removing cars is not courteous to others. Furthermore, we ask that you please place any cars you want to add in alphabetical order. If there is also a model of a car that has been made in two or more different years, we ask that you place them in chronological order.'' Acura *Integra Type R Need For Speed Underground (Vortex) *Integra The Fast & The Furious *NSX 2 Fast 2 Furious *NSX Fast & Furious 4 *RSX '06 Alfa Romeo *Brera Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *8C Competizione Need For Speed The Run (Serpent) *8C Competizione *8C 2900B Le Mans Speciale '38 *4C Spider '15 *75 1.8T '88 *159 2.4JTD '07 *Giulia '17 *Stelvio '18 *TZ3 Stradale Alpina *B6 GT3 Race Car Alpine *A110 '17 *A110 1600S '72 *A310 1600VE '73 Aston Martin *DB5 '64 *DB6 Vantage '68 *DB9 '06 *DB9 Need For Speed Carbon (Wolf) '06 *DB9 Need For Speed Most Wanted (Ronnie) '05 *DBS '09 *One-77 Need For Speed The Run (Marcus Blackwell) '10 *Project Vantage '98 *V12 Vantage Need For Speed The Run (Lightweight) '10 Audi * R8 V10 Plus '16 * TTS '15 * Le Mans Quattro Need For Speed Carbon (Darius) * Quattro 20v Need For Speed The Run (Hillclimber) * R8 Transformers (Sideways) *R8 TDI Le Mans Concept '08 *S5 '17 *S6 '17 *S4 '18 *A8 '18 Avions-Voisin * C27 Aerosport Coupe '34 * C28 Ambassade '36 * C28 Ambassade (Sahara Movie) '36 * C30 Cabriolet '38 BMW *1 M E82 Coupe Need For Speed The Run (Art Director) '11 *540i Fast & Furious 4 *735i Death Race *Isetta 300 Export '57 *M1 '78 *M3 E30 Sport Evolution Need For Speed The Run (Victory) '90 *M3 E46 GTR Need For Speed Most Wanted (Razor) '04 *M3 E92 Need For Speed Pro Street (Ray Krieger) '07 *M3 E92 GTS Need For Speed The Run (Jack Rourke) '10 *M3 E92 GTS Need For Speed The Run (Most Wanted) '10 *M5 E60 Fast & Furious 6 '10 *M6 E63 Need For Speed Undercover (Chase) '09 *Z4 E89 GT3 Goodsmile Racing (SUPER GT) '14 *Z4 E89 GT3 Team Need For Speed '10 Bugatti *Chiron '18 *EB110 Super Sport '92 *Type 57SC Atlantic '37 *Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse '13 *Veyron 16.4 Super Sport '11 *Veyron Transformers (Drift) Buick *Riviera Death Race '67 *Riviera Dearh Race '71 *Riviera '71 Cadillac * CTS-V '16 * CTS-V gr.3 * CTS-V gr.4 * CTS-V gr.b * Escalade Need For Speed Underground (Snoop Dogg) * ATS '13 * Deville Coupe '66 * Sixteen Concept '04 Chevrolet *Corvette Grand Sport (C2) '63 *Corvette Need For Speed Most Wanted (Webster) *Corvette Need For Speed Most Wanted (Bonus) *Corvette Z06 Need For Speed Carbon (Cross) *Camaro SS Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *Camaro SS Need For Speed Carbon (Samson) *Corvette Z06 Need For Speed Undercover (Dominator) *Camaro SS Shift 2 Unleashed (Dr. Pepper) *Camaro SS Need For Speed The Run (Hunter) *Camaro ZL1 Need For Speed The Run (Strider) *Corvette Z06 Need For Speed The Run (Tommy Milner) *Corvette Z06 Need For Speed The Run (Dr. Pepper) *El Camino SS Need For Speed The Run (Puppet) *El Camino SS Need For Speed The Run (Cesar De Leon) *Camaro 2 Fast 2 Furious *Monte Carlo Tokyo Drift *Camaro Fast & Furious 4 *Corvette GS Fast Five *Camaro Fast & Furious 6 *Camaro Fast & Furious 7 *Camaro Transformers (Bumblebee) '77 *Camaro Transformers (Bumblebee) '07 *Camaro Transformers (Bumblebee) '10 *Spark Transformers (Skidz) *Trax Transformers (Mudflap) *Volt Transformers (Jolt) *Camaro Transformers (Bumblebee) '11 *Impala SS Transformers (Leadfoot) *Impala SS Transformers (Roadbuster) *Impala SS Transformers (Topspin) *Suburban Transformers (Dreads) *Camaro Transformers (Bumblebee) '67 *Camaro Transformers (Bumblebee) '14 *Corvette Transformers (Crosshairs) *SS '14 * Cruze '16 * Cobalt SS * Corvette C6 ZR1 '13 * Corvette C7 Stingray Z51 '14 * Corvette C7 Z06 '15 Chrysler * 300 '15 * 300 SRT8 '12 * 300C Death Race * 300C Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) * 300C Need For Speed Carbon (Nikki) * ME Four-Twelve '04 * Pacifica Limited '17 * Turbine Car '63 Chenowth *DR2 Death Race Citroën *GS Birotor 1975 *GT by citroën gr.b DAF *33 '67 Davis *Divan D-4 '48 De Tomaso *Pantera Fast Five Dodge * Charger SRT8 '06 * Challenger SRT hellcat '18 * Charger R/T Need For Speed Carbon (Angie) * Challenger Need For Speed Carbon (Angie) * Viper SRT-10 Need For Speed Most Wanted (JV) * Challenger Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) * Charger SRT8 Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) * Charger SRT8 Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) * Charger R/T Need For Speed Carbon (Samson) * Charger SRT8 Need For Speed Carbon (Nikki) * Viper Competition Coupe '03 * Viper SRT-10 Need For Speed Pro Street (Energizer) * Viper SRT-10 Need For Speed Undercover (Nickel) * Viper SRT-10 Need For Speed Shift (Coke Zero) * Challenger R/T Speedhunters Edition * Viper GTS By Twins Turbo * Challenger R/T Need For Speed The Run (Vanish) * Challenger SRT8 Need For Speed The Run (K&N) * Challenger SRT8 Need For Speed The Run (Sinister) * Charger R/T The Fast & The Furious * Challenger R/T 2 Fast 2 Furious * Challenger SRT8 Fast Five * Charger SRT8 Fast Five * Charger Daytona Fast & Furious 6 * Charger SRT8 Fast & Furious 6 * Challenger SRT8 Fast & Furious 7 * Charger Fast & Furious 7 * Charger SRT8 Fast & Furious 7 * Viper SRT10 ACR '17 * Viper SRT10 ACR-X '10 * Ram Death Race * Charger R/T '68 * Charger R/T '69 * Viper GTS-R '98 * Viper SRT gr.b * Charger Daytona '69 Elfin * MS8 Streamliner '05 Ferrari * 812 Superfast '18 * 488 GTB '15 * F12berlinetta '12 * F12tdf '15 * 458 Speciale '13 * Enzo FXX '04 * 599XX '10 * LaFerrari FXXK '14 * LaFerrari FXXK Evoluzione '19 * 458 Transformers (Mirage) * F40 '87 * 599 GTO '10 * F40 Competizione '89 * F50 GT '97 * 512 Testarossa '84 Ford *Model T Tourer 1915 *Mustang GT Need For Speed Most Wanted (Jewels) *GT Need For Speed Most Wanted (Castrol SYNTEC) *Mustang GT Need For Speed Most Wanted (Razor) *Mustang GT Need For Speed Most Wanted (Rog) *Mustang GT Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Mustang GT Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *GT Need For Speed Carbon (Nikki) *Mustang GT Need For Speed Pro Street (Karol Monroe) *Need For Speed Shelby Terlingua Mustang '09 *Falken Tire Mustang '10 *Monster Energy/Falken Tire Mustang GT *Team Need For Speed Mustang RTR-X *Focus RS Need For Speed The Run (Alpinestars) *GT Need For Speed The Run (Conroy) *GT Need For Speed The Run (Dr. Pepper) *Mustang Boss 302 Need For Speed The Run (Old Spice) *Mustang Boss 302 Need For Speed The Run (ED) *Mustang Boss 302 Need For Speed The Run (Razor) *Mustang RTR '11 *Shelby GT500 Need For Speed The Run (1200BHP) *Mustang Hoonicorn RTR '14 *Mustang Tokyo Drift *Gran Torino Fast & Furious 4 *Mustang GT Fast & Furious 4 *GT40 Fast Five *Escort RS 1600 Fast & Furious 6 *Mustang Fast & Furious 6 *Torino Fast & Furious 7 *F-150 Raptor '17 *GT '17 *GT gr.3 *GT gr.4 *Shelby GT350 '16 *Shelby GT500 '13 *Escape Titanium '17 *Escape Rally Raid Car '17 *Indigo Concept '96 *F-150 Lariat '15 *Mustang GT Death Race *Mustang Off Road Death Race *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar FG X '16 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar FG (Car Of The Future) '14 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar FG (Project Blueprint) '12 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar BF '08 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar BA '04 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar AU '99 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar EF '97 *Ford Falcon V8 Supercar EB '94 *Ford Falcon FG X XR8 Sprint '16 *Ford Falcon FG X XR6 Turbo Sprint '16 *Ford Falcon BA XR8 '07 *Ford Falcon BF XR6 Turbo '07 *Ford Thunderbird Turbo Coupe '92 *Falcon Sprint 221 SP '74 *Capri R.S. Turbo '81 *Mustang GT Fastback '68 *Mustang GT '98 *Mustang GT Super Stallion '95 *Mustang SVT Cobra R '93 *Mustang SVT Cobra R '00 *Mustang GT '05 *Taunus GT '78 FPV *Falcon BA F6 Typhoon '05 *Falcon BA GT '04 *Falcon FG GT-F '14 *Falcon II GT '13 Gumpert * Apollo Sport '09 Geely *GC9 GMC *Topkick Transformers (Ironhide) *Sierra Death Race Hennessey * Venom GT '12 Holden *Holden Commodore VE SS '06 *Holden Commodore VE SS Ute '07 *Holden Commodore VE V8 Supercar '12 *Holden Commodore VF V8 Supercar '16 *Holden Commodore II SS '16 *Holden Commodore VP V8 Supercar '94 *Holden Commodore VR V8 Supercar '96 *Holden Commodore VX SS '02 *Holden Commodore VX V8 Supercar '02 *Holden Commodore VY SS '04 *Holden Commodore VY V8 Supercar '04 *Holden Commodore VZ SS '05 *Holden Commodore VZ V8 Supercar '06 *Holden Monaro CV8-Z '05 *Holden Monaro GTS 350 '69 Race Spec *Holden Torana A9X '79 Race Spec *Holden Torana XU1 '72 Race Spec Honda *Accord Euro R '02 *Accord 2.4 Type S '06 *Civic Need For Speed Underground (Samantha) *Civic Need For Speed Underground (TJ) *Civic The Fast & The Furious *Civic Type R FN2 '08 *Civic Type R FD2 '08 *Civic Type R EP3 '04 *Civic Type R EK9 '99 *Civic Coupe Si '09 *Civic Coupe The Fast & The Furious *CR-X Del Sol LM Edition *Integra Type R '06 *Integra Type R '98 *NSX Type R Kamen Rider Drive (Tridoron) *S2000 The Fast & The Furious *S2000 2 Fast 2 Furious *S2000 '06 HSV *HSV GTO '05 *HSV GTS Coupe '04 *HSV GTS '06 *HSV Clubsport R8 '04 *HSV GTS '15 *HSV Clubsport R8 Track '16 *HSV GTS '10 Hummer *H1 Alpha Fast & Furious 4 *H2 Need For Speed Underground 2 (Capone) *H2 Transformers (Ratchet) *H2 Transformers (Ratchet DOTM version) Hyundai *Elantra Limited '17 *Sonata Limited 2.0T '15 *Sonata LM Race Car '15 IKA *Torino 380W '66 *Torino 380W Race Car (Nüburgring Edition) '69 Infiniti *G35 Need For Speed Underground 2 (Japan Tuning) *G35 Fast & Furious 4 *Prototype 9 '17 *Q60 coupe '17 *Q60 coupe gr.3 *Q60 coupe gr.4 *Q60 coupe gr.b Isuzu *Trooper Death Race Jaguar *CX75 '13 *X-Type Death Race *XJ-S Death Race *XJ-220 '92 *XJR-15 '90 Jeep *Wrangler Fast & Furious 7 *Grand Cherokee Death Race *Wrangler Death Race *Wrangler "Rubicon" '10 Jensen *Interceptor MK. III '74 *Interceptor Fast & Furious 6 Joss *JT1 2010 Kia * Stinger GT '18 Koenigsegg * Agera '12 * Agera R '13 * Agera One:1 '14 * CCGT '07 * CCX '06 * CCXR '07 * Regera '16 * Regera gr.3 * Regera gr.4 Lamborghini *Avantador J '12 *Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Aventador LP750-4 Superveloce '16 *Aventador Transformers (Lockdown) *Diablo Need For Speed 2015 (Moroshi) *Diablo SV Need For Speed The Run (Sunspot) *Espada S1 '68 *Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera '11 *Gallardo Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Gallardo Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *Gallardo Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *Gallardo Need For Speed Most Wanted (Ming) *Gallardo Need For Speed The Run (Criminal) *Gallardo Need For Speed Undercover (GMac) *Huràcan LP640-4 Performante '18 *Jalpa '86 *LM002 '86 *Murciélago LP670-4 Superveloce '09 *Murcielago Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Murcielago Need For Speed Carbon (Wolf) *Murcielago Need For Speed The Run (Bull) *Reventon Shift 2 Unleashed (Police) *Sesto Elemento '11 *Sesto Elemento Need For Speed The Run (Black Box) Lancia *Delta HF Need For Speed The Run (Mud) *DELTA HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 *Stratos '73 *Stratos Rally Car '77 Lexus *IS 300 Need For Speed Underground 2 (Shine Street) *IS 300 Need For Speed Most Wanted (Taz) *IS 300 Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *LFA Speedhunters Edition *LFA Nürburgring '12 Lincoln *Continental Gen.4 '65 *Continental Gen.5 Town Coupe '78 *Continental Gen.10 '17 *Navigator Need For Speed Underground 2 (Chingy) Lister *Storm V12 Road Car '99 *Storm V12 Race Car '99 Lotus *Elise GT1 '97 *Elise Need For Speed Most Wanted (Bonus) *Europa S Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Elise Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *Evora Need For Speed The Run (Ciara) *Exige Cup Need For Speed The Run (FTD) *Exige gr.3 *Exige gr.4 *Exige gr.b *Carlton '90 Lucra *LC470 Fast & Furious 6 Land Rover *Defender 90 Death Race *Range Rover Evoque '13 Maserati *Ghibli '16 *Ghibli gr.3 *Ghibli gr.4 *Ghibli Fast & Furious 7 *GranTurismo MC Stradale '13 *Quattroporte '95 *Quattroporte '08 *MC12 '04 *MC12 GT1 '04 Mazda *3 BK MPS Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *323 GTR 4x4 Gr.A Rally Car *323 GTR 4x4 Turbo *323 GTX 4x4 Turbo *323 Sport20 Prototype GTae 4x4 *787B Race Car '91 *MX-5 NC Need For Speed The Run (T Prime) '09 *RX-2 Capella '71 *RX-3 '73 *RX-4 '74 *RX-7 FB Series 1 '79 *RX-7 FC Team Need For Speed *RX-7 FC3S Speedhunters Edition *RX-7 FC3S (Shuichi Shigeno Edition) *RX-7 FD "Orange Julius" 2 Fast 2 Furious '93 *RX-7 FD Need For Speed Carbon (Kenji) *RX-7 FD Need For Speed Undercover (Battle Machine) '95 *RX-7 FD spirit R '02 *RX-7 FD The Fast & The Furious '93 *RX-7 FD Tokyo Drift '97 *RX-7 FD Type RZ Need For Speed Pro Street (Aki Kimura) '98 *RX-7 FD Type RZ Need For Speed The Run (Nicholas) '98 *RX-7 FD3S (Shuichi Shigeno Edition) *RX-8 SE3P Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) '03 *RX-8 SE3P Need For Speed Carbon (Yumi) '03 *RX-8 SE3P Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus ver. 1) '03 *RX-8 SE3P Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus ver. 2) '03 *RX-8 SE3P Need For Speed Most Wanted (Izzy) '03 *RX-8 SE3P Need For Speed Most Wanted (Mia) '03 *RX-8 SE3P Team Need For Speed '03 *RX-8 SE3P Tokyo Drift '04 McLaren * 570S '15 * 675LT '15 * 720S '18 * F1 '93 * F1 GTR '94 * F1 LM '97 * P1 '13 * P1 GTR '14 * P1 LM '17 * MP4-12C Speedhunters Edition * MP4-12C Need For Speed The Run (Fifty-Nine) Mercedes-Benz *Benz Patent-Motorwagen 1886 *Daimler Motor Carriage 1886 *Mercedes-AMG GT Kamen Rider Drive (NEXTridoron) *CLK 500 Need For Speed Most Wanted (Kaze) *SLR McLaren Need For Speed Most Wanted (Bull) *SL 500 Need For Speed Most Wanted (Bonus) *SL 65 AMG Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *CLK 500 Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *CLS 63 AMG Need For Speed Undercover (Chau Wu) *190E Speedhunters Edition *SLS AMG Speedhunters Edition *SLS AMG Need For Speed The Run (Old Spice) *SLS AMG Need For Speed The Run (Bling) *SLS AMG Need For Speed The Run (Calvin Garrett) *SLS AMG Transformers (Soundwave) *G65 AMG '16 *C63 AMG '13 *SLS AMG Black Series '13 *AMG GT R '17 *Erebus E63 AMG V8 Supercar '15 Mini *John Cooper Works Countryman ALL4 Dakar Rally Car '13 *Cooper s '14 *Cooper s gr.3 *Cooper s gr.4 *Cooper s gr.b Mitsubishi *Lancer Evolution IX Need For Speed Carbon (Kenji) *Eclipse Need For Speed Underground (Petey Pablo) *Eclipse Need For Speed Underground 2 (D3) *Eclipse GT Need For Speed Most Wanted (Big Lou) *Lancer Evolution VIII Need For Speed Most Wanted (Earl) *Eclipse Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Eclipse GT Need For Speed Carbon (Yumi) *Lancer Evolution X Need For Speed Pro Street (Ryo Watanabe) *Lancer Evolution IX Speedhunters Edition *Lancer Evolution X Need For Speed The Run (Busuto) *Eclipse The Fast & The Furious *Eclipse Spyder 2 Fast 2 Furious *Lancer Evolution VII 2 Fast 2 Furious *Lancer Evolution VIII Tokyo Drift *Lancer Evolution V Rally Car '98 *Lancer Evolution III Rally Car '96 *Lancer Evolution II Rally Car '95 *Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car '01 *Lancer Evolution X Final Edition '15 *Mirage G4 '17 *Lancer Evolution I *Lancer Evolution II *Lancer Evolution III *Lancer Evolution IV *Lancer Evolution V *Lancer Evolution VI *Lancer Evolution VII *Lancer Evolution VIII *Lancer Evolution IX *Lancer Evolution X Morgan *Aero 8 '08 Nissan *NISMO GT-R LM Race Car '95 *300ZX-GTS '97 *350Z Need For Speed Underground (Melissa) *350Z Need For Speed Underground (Rob Zombie) *Sentra Need For Speed Underground (NISMO) *Skyline GTR R34 Need For Speed Underground (Eddie) *Skyline GTR R34 Need For Speed Underground (Lostprophets) *350Z Need For Speed Underground 2 (Rachel) *Skyline GTR R34 Need For Speed Underground 2 (Intro) *240SX Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *350Z Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Skyline GTR R34 Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *350Z Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *240SX Need For Speed Pro Street (Ryan Cooper) *370Z Need For Speed Undercover (Hector) *Drift Alliance 240SX *240ZG Speedhunters Edition *GTR Need For Speed Edition *GTR gr.3 *Skyline 2000 GTR Speedhunters Edition *200SX Need For Speed The Run (Old Spice) *200SX Need For Speed The Run (Powers) *370Z Need For Speed The Run (Venom) *370Z Need For Speed The Run (Mila Belova) *370Z Need For Speed The Run (Nikki Blake) *370Z Need For Speed The Run (AEM) *370Z Need For Speed The Run (Underground 2) *240ZG Need For Speed The Run (Miki Taka) *Fairlady Z Need For Speed The Run (Yuta Akaishi) *GTR Need For Speed The Run (Mega) *Skyline 2000 GTR Need For Speed The Run (Fatlace) *Skyline GTR R32 Need For Speed The Run (Underground) *Skyline GTR R32 Need For Speed The Run (Merlin) *240SX The Fast & The Furious *Maxima The Fast & The Furious *Skyline GTR R33 The Fast & The Furious *Skyline GTR R34 2 Fast 2 Furious *Skyline GTR R32 Fast & Furious 7 *350Z Tokyo Drift (DK) *350Z Tokyo Drift (Morimoto) *Silvia S15 Tokyo Drift *240SX Fast & Furious 4 *Silvia S15 Fast & Furious 4 *Skyline GTR R34 Fast & Furious 4 *370Z Fast Five *GTR Fast Five *GTR Fast & Furious 6 *GTR Fast & Furious 7 *SKYLINE Hard Top 2000GT-R (KPGC10) '70 *SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 *GT-R Nismo (R35) '14 *Juke NISMO RS '15 *SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) '02 *Nissan Altima V8 Supercar '16 *Nissan Sunny GTI-R NME Gr.A Rally Car '91-94 *Nissan Sunny/Pulsar GTI-R Gr.N Rally Car '90-94 *Nissan Pulsar GTI-R ra '90-95 *Nissan Pulsar GTI-R rb '90-95 *Nissan Sunny GTI-R '90-95 *Nissan Pulsar GTI-R Autech tuned '90-95 *Nissan Pulsar GTI-R rb Nismo '90-95 (1-21) *Nissan Skyline R34 GTR Z Tune *Nissan Skyline R32 GTR 89-94 (nismo,vspec,vspec II) *Nissan Skyline R32 GTR Gr.A Race Car *SILEIGHTY '98 NSU *Prinz 1200TT '65 *RO80 '67 *Spider '64 Opel *GTW Concept '75 *Kadett A '62 *Kadett B Rallye '67 *Kadett C Coupe '73 *Kapitän '59 *Kapitän A '64 *Manta B GT-J '80 *Manta GTE '88 *Monza A1 '78 *Monza Concept '13 *Monza GSE '83 *Reckord P1 '57 *Speedster Turbo '00 *Tigra Ice Race Car Pagani *Huayra '13 *Huayra BC '17 *Huayra Speedhunters Edition '11 *Huayra Transformers (Stinger) '14 *Zonda Cinque '09 *Zonda Cinque Need For Speed The Run (Shadow) '10 *Zonda Cinque Roadster Shift 2 Unleashed (Hot Pursuit) '11 *Zonda R '10 Panoz *Esperante '00 Peugeot *304 Cabriolet S '72 *308 S GTi '14 *908 hdi FAP Plymouth *Cuda Need For Speed Carbon (Samson) *Road Runner Fast & Furious 4 *Cuda Fast & Furious 7 *Road Runner Fast & Furious 7 *Superbird '70 Pontiac *GTO Need For Speed Underground 2 (The Doors) *GTO Need For Speed Underground 2 (Caleb) *GTO Need For Speed Most Wanted (Rog) *GTO Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *GTO Need For Speed Pro Street (Nate Denver) *Firebird Formula Need For Speed The Run (Hobo) *Firebird Trans Am Fast & Furious 4 *Solstice Transformers (Jazz) *Firebird Trans Am Death Race *GTO '65 *GTO '68 Porsche *356A 1600 Speedster '56 *356B 1600 Super 90 '60 *911 Carrera RSR 3.0 Team Need For Speed *911 Carrera S Need For Speed Most Wanted (Bonus) *911 Carrera S Need For Speed The Run (Snowflake) *911 GT2 Need For Speed The Run (Dr. Pepper) *911 GT2 Need For Speed The Run (Strasse) *911 GT2 Need For Speed Undercover (Rose) *911 GT2 Need For Speed Undercover (Speed Machine) *911 GT2 RS (991) Weissach Package '18 *911 GT2 RS (997) '12 *911 GT3 Fast Five *911 GT3 RS Need For Speed The Run (Falken) *911 GT3 RS Need For Speed The Run (Lizard) *918 RSR Need For Speed The Run (Binary) *911 RSR Need For Speed 2015 (Magnus) *911 SC Death Race *911 Turbo (997) '10 *911 Turbo S (991) '17 *918 Spyder Weissach Package '14 *919 Hybrid '14 *924 Carerra GT *944 Turbo '87 *Carrera GT Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Carrera GT Need For Speed Carbon (Colin) *Cayenne Turbo *Cayman Fast & Furious 4 *Cayman Need For Speed Carbon (Colin) *Cayman Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *Cayman Need For Speed Most Wanted (Baron) *Cayman Need For Speed Most Wanted (Demo version) *Cayman Need For Speed Shift (Bonus) *Lohner Mixte Hybrid '1900 *Macan Turbo Renault *12 Alpine '78 *Clio Williams '96 *Clio V6 Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *Megane RS Need For Speed The Run (Yeti) Renovo *Coupe '15 Rimac * Concept_One '15 RUF *CTR Yellowbird Wangan Midnight (Blackbird) *CTR2 '96 *CTR3 RWB *Pandora One '94 *Natty Dread '96 Saleen *S7 '02 *S281E Transformers (Barricade) *SR Widebody Scion *Team Need For Speed AWD tC *WORLD Racing Pro-FWD Reaper tC Seat *1500 '68 *Ibiza 021A Mk1 '85 *Ibiza 1P Cupra R '10 Sebring-Vanguard *Citicar SV-36 '77 Shelby *GT500 Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *GT500 Need For Speed Carbon (Neville) *GT500 Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *GT500 Need For Speed Undercover (Carmen) *Cobra Daytona Need For Speed The Run (Carl) *Cobra Daytona Coupe '64 Škoda *130 Rapid '84 *1203 776 '74 Smart * Fortwo W451 '13 * Roadster '04 Spania GTA * Spano Gen.1 '13 * Spano Gen.2 '16 Subaru *Impreza WRX STI Need For Speed Carbon (Bonus) *Impreza WRX STI Need For Speed Carbon (Yumi) *Impreza WRX STI Need For Speed The Run (Scoundrel) *BRZ Need For Speed 2015 (Risky Devils) *Impreza WRX STI Fast & Furious 4 *Impreza WRX STI Fast Five *Impreza WRX STI Fast & Furious 7 *Subaru Impreza GC8 STI V1-V6 (Type R, Type RA, 22B) Terradyne *Gurkha Fast Five *Gurkha Death Race Toyota *TRD 3000GT *Castrol Supra GT '96 *Celica Need For Speed Underground (Mystikal) *Corolla GT-S Need For Speed Underground 2 (David Choe) *Supra Need For Speed Most Wanted (Vic) *Supra Need For Speed Most Wanted (Bonus) *Supra Need For Speed Most Wanted (Ronnie) *Supra Need For Speed Carbon (Player) *Supra Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *Team Need For Speed Corolla GT *Supra Need For Speed The Run (Chris Rado) *Supra Speedhunters Edition *Supra The Fast & The Furious *Supra 2 Fast 2 Furious *Supra Fast & Furious 4 *Supra Fast & Furious 7 *Celica Rally Car (ZZT231) '99 *Celica GT-FOUR Rally Car (ST205) '95 *ALTEZZA Touring Car *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX 2 door (AE86) '86 *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (Shuichi Shigeno Edition) TVR *Speed 12 '97 Ultima * GTR 720 '12 * 1020 Evolution Coupe '15 Vector *M12 '95 *M12 LM Edition '98 *W2 Prototype '79 *W8 Twin Turbo '92 *WX-8 Prototype '06 Venturi *210 Transcup Coupe '91 *300 Atlantique '96 *400 GT '95 *600 LM '95 *Astrolab '06 *Fétish '06 Volkswagen *Golf Mk1 GTI Need For Speed The Run (Speedhunters) *Golf Mk5 GTI Need For Speed Pro Street (Coke Zero) *Golf Mk5 GTI Need For Speed Most Wanted (Sonny) *Golf Mk5 R32 Need For Speed Carbon (Sal) *Golf MK5 R32 Tokyo Drift '06 *Jetta 1H The Fast & The Furious '95 *Scirocco Mk3 13 Need For Speed Undercover (Zack) *Scirocco Mk3 13 R Need For Speed The Run (Dragon) *Touran Tokyo Drift *UP! '12 *UP! GTI '17 Volvo * 242 DL '75 * 1800 E '72 * Volvo S60 Garry Rodgers Racing V8 Supercar '16 W Motors * Fenyr SuperSport '15 * Lykan HyperSport '14 Zenvo * ST1 '14 Zündapp * Janus '58 Category:Wishlists